dragons Together
by peaches-the-lemon
Summary: Chiro is a spirit dragon and Haku is a river spirit dragon nether knows thyey exsist til' now. Don't burn me! Just wanna try it out. Rated T. Don't read/reveiw if ya don't like it.
1. Crash Landing

**don't burn me!**

Haku had just come out of Yubabas room _'Old hag'_ He thought stepping into the elovator were a radish spirit stood _'_

_Great! This is really my day!'_ after he was sqeazed up into the corner of the elovator he went back to his own thoughts.

_'one day I'll get away from here I'll go to the concil get a job there. At least they treat there workers with respect,' _

As I stepped out of the elovator where people screamed "Master Haku!Come quick," A yuna screamed I followed the screaming yuna who led me outside where a dragon lay eyes closed and covered in blood. I took a few steps towards the spirit and light surrounded it and a brown haired girl lay there her breathing was slow and unevan.

"Get me some towls, blankets and clean clothes and take them to the boiler room tell kamaji the situation and that i'll be there shortly," I instructed them they all rushed off to do as was told.

I put one hand on the girls forehead she look no older than 17 but no younger than 14 1/2 , when my hand hand touched her forehead she let at a loud whimper of pain also some of her memories flashed in my head.

_visions_

_Must keep running.. Must run _

_"Come on Chihiro!" a mans voice called _

_*-*-*_

_It's so cold and Dark. Is this how I'll die?_

_*-*-*_

_Where the hell am I? _

_*-*-*_

_"Don't run Chihiro we belong together!" A cold voice shouted _

_"Err No we dont!" She shouted jumping in the air and transforming into a dragon but something hard hit her hard sending her hurtling to the ground_

_She quickly pulled through from the fatal blow heading for the sky she didn't want to fight she was weak from living in a attic._

_Another blow she could feel and taste blood._

_One more blow and she was flying towards the ground no one to save her._

_*-*-*_

He gasped in shock of what he'd just seen and felt a urge to protect her from any thing that would harm her. . .


	2. The voice

**Please forgive my errors**

Haku was half wayto the boiler room when the girl started to stir.

Scared she was going to wake up Haku froze and so did the girl her full pink lips parted a little he sighed in relief and carried on walking til' he got to the door leading him to the boiler room,

He kicked the door open and walked into the boiler room where pile of blankets lay in the corner.

"Ah Haku!" Kamajii greeted not turning to look at him

"I suppose they told you everything," Haku said laying the girl down gently on the floor

"Ah so they did," Kamajii replied as Haku folded a blanket into a neat small square and placed it under the girls head,

"When will Rin be in with your food?" Haku asked

"Hmm... An hour or so maybe," Kamajii replied

Haku nodded and placed a blanket on top of the girl. He looked around the room for the spare clothes

"Where did they put the spare clothes?" Haku asked Kamajii

"Asked to soot," He said gruffly

He looked down at the sqeaking soot balls Who were now carrying a pile of clothes.

"Thank you," Haku smiled picking up the slightly soot covered clothes up,

"Your not planning on changing her yourself are you?!" Kamajii asked shocked

"Hell No! Do you think i'm a pervert!" A even more shocked Haku Gasped "I'll get lin to do it but until then can you look after her,"

"Why?" Kamajii asked

"Well we need water and food for when she wakes up don't we," Haku pointed out Kamjii huffed something that sounded like fine as Haku walked to the door,

_Don't leave me!..._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it's a short chappy do not burn me**


	3. Mental

**Sorry for my errors now it Hakus point of veiw**

_Don't leave me! _A voice the sounded female cried out in my head

_Oh great I'm mental! _I shouted to myself

_No your not!_ The voice replied

_Then how?!_ Why am I talking to myself

_I choice you to her my thoughts_. The woman replied Haku breathed a sigh of relief that he was not meantal

_Yeah now we've cleared that up... Who the hell are you? _I asked the voice

_My names Chihiro._ She said plainly. wha_ts yours? _She asked me

_Haku. _I replied

"Haku, boy, are you alright?" Kamajii asked

I realised that I hadn't moved ever since she talked to me

"Oh yes I'm... Fine...?" I said it sound like a question though my gaze the turned to the girl 'Chihiro'

"Haku," she mubbled and my eyes widend I left the room in a rush.

When Ias out in the fresh air I tried to make contact with Chihiro once again

_Hello? Chihiro? anyone?..._

**No technical stuff should I carry on or not?**


End file.
